


О зеркалах, носках и счастье

by Lunnaya_Murka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka
Summary: Альбус никогда не лгал о том, что он видел в зеркале Еиналеж, и носки действительно всегда были неотъемлемой частью этих видений.





	О зеркалах, носках и счастье

Название: О зеркалах, носках и счастье.  
Автор: Лунная Мурка  
Фандом: Фантастические твари, Гарри Поттер  
Пейринг: Альбус Дамблдор/Геллерт Гриндевальд  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романтика, пропущенная сцена  
Тип: слеш  
Аннотация: Альбус никогда не лгал о том, что он видел в зеркале Еиналеж, и носки действительно всегда были неотъемлемой частью этих видений.  
Комментарий: Перевод музыкального эпиграфа с английского языка на русский авторский, Лунной Мурки.  
К данному фанфику имеется иллюстрация, посмотреть можно здесь: https://www.deviantart.com/lunnayamurka/art/About-mirrors-socks-and-happiness-774356125  
Размер: мини  
Статус: закончен

  


**О зеркалах, носках и счастье**

_So close no matter how far_  
_Couldn’t be much more from the heart_  
_Forever trusting who we are_  
_And nothing else matters_

_Never opened myself this way_  
_Life is ours, we live it our way_  
_All these words I don’t just say_  
_And nothing else matters_

 

_Так близки, как бы ни были мы далеко,_  
_И искренней быть невозможно_  
_Всегда верим мы в себя,_  
_А больше ничего и не важно_

_Никогда так не открывался никому,_  
_Это наша жизнь, и мы живём её как хотим._  
_Для меня всё это – не просто слова_  
_Ведь больше ничего мне не важно_

© Deep Purple & Kiss – “Nothing Else Matters” (Metallica cover).

 

 

Когда Альбуса Дамблдора спрашивали о том, что он видит в зеркале Еиналеж, он всегда отвечал абсолютную правду: он действительно видел в нём себя с парой толстых шерстяных носков в руках. Он всегда говорил правду – и всегда думал, как же всё-таки удивительно, как вещи, которые когда-то выводили из себя и доводили до белого каления, со временем могут становиться самыми желанными на свете.  
Геллерт Гриндевальд… Лощёный и ухоженный. Надменный и величественный. Высокомерный и такой прекрасный, что у Альбуса перехватывало дыхание. Геллерт был волшебником – и волшебником очень сильным. И как очень сильный, очень надменный и очень высокомерный _волшебник_ он был свято убеждён, что заниматься работой _домовых эльфов_ – ниже его достоинства.  
Геллерт не утруждал себя тем, чем, по его мнению, должна была заниматься прислуга. Он не готовил, оставлял грязную посуду на столе, не занимался стиркой и глажкой, не… Да никакими домашними делами он не занимался, потому что это было _ниже. Его. Достоинства_. Геллерт не занимался всем этим – он, чего уж там, даже не утруждал себя тем, чтобы взмахнуть палочкой и сложить вещи аккуратно в шкаф. И носки, лежащие прямо там, где Геллерт их снимал – они были их вечным камнем преткновения. Альбус брал их в руки – без магии. И как бы между делом напоминал, что у Дамблдоров есть легенда о том, что в минуту сомнения и отчаяния к любому из их рода может прийти феникс. А потом спрашивал у Геллерта, нет ли у Гриндевальдов похожей легенды о том, что в минуту, когда представители их рода погрязнут во мраке нестиранных носков, к ним может прийти домовик. Легенды такой, конечно же, у них в роду не было – но надежды Геллерт, кажется, на всякий случай решал не оставлять.  
Они строили планы на будущее – вместе. Мечтали о том, как будут жить – вместе. Как будут менять мир – вместе. Как они всё будут делать вместе.  
…кроме, конечно, уборки, готовки, глажки и прочей домашней работы, которая была вечным их камнем преткновения и которую ни-ког-да они не делали вместе. А ведь Альбус тоже не был домовым эльфом – он тоже был волшебником. И он тоже всем этим заниматься не хотел. И Геллерт мог бы если уж и не помогать (чего ожидать от него не приходилось совершенно, в этом, Альбус был уверен, не помогло бы и Империо), то хотя бы не прибавлять работы. И Геллерт мог бы… Но Геллерт, кажется, не мог. И вещи снова и снова оказывались лежащими прямо там, где Геллерт их снимал – всегда прямо там, где Геллерт их снимал. Но – не всегда снимал он их только с себя. И поутру Альбус, беря в руки нахально лежащие точно посередине комнаты толстые шерстяные носки, думал – он ведь тоже не домовой эльф, как и Геллерт. Он ведь тоже волшебник – и ничуть не слабее, чем Геллерт. Он ведь тоже хочет изменить мир, а не заниматься работой прислуги, которой у них, увы, не было. Но по утрам, когда солнце только-только показывалось на небе. Когда за окном звонко и радостно щебетали птицы. Когда Альбус, привыкший вставать рано-рано, покидал кровать и всё ещё мирно спящего в ней Геллерта. Он видел их, эти нахальные носки, лежащие там, где их вечером бросили. Он поднимал их без магии, брал их в руки и – отчего-то – был действительно, по-настоящему, безоговорочно _счастлив_.  
…  
Гарри, отвернувшись от зеркала Еиналеж, посмотрел на него с искренним удивлением и непониманием. А потом смущённо отвёл взгляд, подумав, верно, что задал слишком личный вопрос, отвечать на который директор Хогвартса был, конечно, не обязан. Но Альбус по старой профессорской привычке всегда старался отвечать на вопросы своих учеников – и всегда старался отвечать правдиво.  
И в зеркале Еиналеж Альбус действительно часто видел себя, стоящего посреди залитой утренним солнцем небольшой спальни. Он видел в зеркале себя – уже давно не молодого. Видел в зеркале затылок спящего Геллерта – с коротким ёжиком остриженных и таких белых, что и не поймёшь, что уже давно седых, волос. И видел в зеркале эти извечные нахально разбросанные по полу носки Геллерта, которые Альбус зачем-то всегда поднимал с пола и брал в руки – и отчего-то всегда без магии.  
Всё-таки удивительно, как вещи, которые когда-то выводили из себя и доводили до белого каления, со временем могут становиться самыми желанными на свете: Альбус многое бы отдал за то, чтобы поутру вновь поднимать с пола пару тёплых шерстяных носков и, не зная, хмуриться ему или улыбаться, просто быть безмерно, неописуемо и безоговорочно _счастливым_.

 

 

Примечание:  
В фанфике обыгрываются сцена из фильма “Фантастические твари: Преступления Гриндевальда”, в которой Альбус Дамблдор в зеркале Еиналеж видит Геллерта Гриндевальда, и следующая сцена из книги “Гарри Поттер и философский камень”:  
“– Сэр… Профессор Дамблдор, – нерешительно начал он. – Могу я задать вам один вопрос?  
– Кажется, ты уже задал один вопрос. – Дамблдор улыбнулся. – Тем не менее можешь задать ещё один.  
– Что вы видите, когда смотрите в зеркало? – выпалил Гарри, затаив дыхание.  
– Я? – переспросил профессор. – Я вижу себя, держащего в руке пару толстых шерстяных носков.  
Гарри недоуменно смотрел на него.  
…  
Уже в спальне Гарри вдруг осознал, что Дамблдор не был с ним откровенен. Но с другой стороны, подумал он, спихивая с подушки спавшую на ней Коросту, это был очень личный вопрос”.


End file.
